


I'll make you mine, whatever it takes

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Teen Romance, adorable seungjin, boyfriends to boyfriends?, idk how to tag, kim seungmin is powerful, playboy to loyalboy, soft boyfriends, tried to make seungmin-centric but failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: Hyunjin was an infamous playboy in school while Seungmin was school's sweetheart. Basically, everyone loved him. When Seungmin made a move on Hyunjin, everyone thought either he was threatened by Hyunjin to do so or it was just simply a dare from his chaotic friends. But the truth was, Seungmin just wanted Hyunjin for himself.Or alternatively, Seungmin made Hyunjin fell in love with him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 415
Collections: GOOD ASS FICS





	I'll make you mine, whatever it takes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi. 
> 
> Honestly this is my first time posting on ao3 (and definitely not my first fic, probably my 20ish fic? well lots of them go unpublished) and I'm not really good at writing. But, as long as y'all enjoy reading, then that would be great.
> 
> PS: English is my second language so spare me for any mistake.

It was lunch time, everyone’s favourite time of the day, at least to most of them. Because, let’s admit it, having a straight few hours of lesson weren’t really that fun, and it was tiring. As much as Kim Seungmin loved spending his free time in library like he always did, he had something planned for today. Something he had planned for quite several months and he wished to succeed, no matter what.

Approaching the school cafeteria, Seungmin could already hear the chaotic noise coming from it; probably the reason why he didn’t really come to the cafeteria. But, today was an exception, he convinced himself. Getting in line to get food like everybody else, he spotted his two friends in the middle of the cafeteria, chatting among themselves not realizing his presence yet.

“Oh, Seungmin. Right here.” One the two boys waved his one hand excitedly when his eyes caught Seungmin walking toward them, carrying a lunch tray in his hands.

“What a surprise. What brings you here though?” Another boy who was sitting opposite the excited boy asked after Seungmin settling himself next to him.

“Can’t I eat lunch sometimes, Changbin?” Seungmin remarked coldly.

Changbin shrugged, ignoring the cold tone in Seungmin's voice. “Oh, well. You love quiet place too much that this cafeteria isn’t up to your liking.”

“So…are you saying I have something up in my sleeves?” Seungmin questioned, raising an eyebrow. He certainly said that on purpose.

“There. You said it yourself.” Changbin displayed his sly grin, giving a knowing look. The other boy’s eyes brightened at his statement.

“You do have something planned, don’t you?” the boy narrowed his eyes, eyeing Seungmin cheekily. “Wait, aren’t you smarter than this to be found out by us?”

“Han Jisung. Are you saying we’re dumb?” Changbin groaned in disbelief, glaring at the boy in front of him. Jisung gave a nonchalant shrug. “We are, sometimes.”

Seungmin stifled a laugh hearing Jisung’s response. “To answer your question Jisung, yes I said that _deliberately_ so that you two dummies could catch up.”

Changbin rolled his eyes at that. “So, what exactly is your plan?” he asked, a tiny wee bit curious about what Seungmin had planned doing. Jisung leaned forward as his eyes brightened, interested for what to come.

“Not gonna tell you,” Seungmin replied casually, earning defeated groans from both of them. His lips curled into a cheeky smile after that. “But I’ll show you.”

Seungmin rose from his seat and picked up his lunch tray, making the two boys frowned in confusion. “Where are you going?” they asked in unison.

“You’ll see.”

Seungmin smiled, heading forward with light steps. Changbin and Jisung looked at each other before their eyes closely followed their friend to wherever he was heading. Seungmin walked past a few tables before finally reaching his destination; a table that was at the far back near the corner of the cafeteria. Seungmin stopped his track right in front of that table and settled himself right opposite the only occupant of the table. He could hear whispers from other tables, mainly from those who were obviously ogling the person in front of him but he couldn’t care less about it.

“Hwang Hyunjin hi,” Seungmin greeted casually with a smile. Hyunjin looked up from his food, lips curling into a sweet smile almost automatically in response, a hand waving.

“Hi-,” Hyunjin paused, along with his hand when his eyes finally met Seungmin’s, expression turning to an amused one. “Kim Seungmin? What are you doing here?” he asked in confusion, tilting his head slightly.

“I’m here to eat,” Seungmin replied, his tone sounding almost nonchalant. He picked up his utensils and began eating, focusing solely on his food.

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. He wasn’t convinced. “Seriously Kim Seungmin?”

Seungmin hummed and nodded. “Yes, unfortunately I’m serious.”

Hyunjin’s lips curled into a tiny smile at the boy’s choice of words. “…okay,” was all he responded with before he continued eating as well. About five minutes later, Seungmin put down his utensils and clasped his both hands, resting his chin on the back of his hands.

“Say Hyunjin. I heard you’re pretty much single right now. Is that true?”

Hyunjin stopped whatever he was doing and looked up to meet Seungmin’s dark brown eyes. “Why do you ask? Are you interested in me?” Hyunjin asked, giving the latter the _killer smile_ everyone fell for. He wasn’t quite sure if it would work on Seungmin but he tried it anyway.

“Maybe.”

Despite the answer, Hyunjin was skeptical.

Because it was Seungmin.

The school’s sweetheart.

The teacher’s pet.

The smart one.

The good kid. _The good kid._

Not that there was no good kid often falling for the Hwang Hyunjin’s charm, there was quite a number of good kids he dated, but Seungmin’s was another level of good kid.

The-one-that-don’t-mix-with-his- _species_.

The almost a delinquent and a certified infamous playboy. He had dated and dumped people more than his fingers and toes could count. Also, he labelled himself as almost delinquent because he caused trouble but then not really. As much as Hyunjin held a reputation of his own, it was opposite to the boy sitting right in front of him.

 _Utterly opposite._ Like the sky and the Earth.

Hyunjin tilted his head and peeked over a few tables behind Seungmin, spotting the latter’s friends looking at their direction. They were obviously his friends because they were looking at them with intense expression. He met Seungmin’s eyes after that, putting down his utensils. “So, it’s a dare, isn’t it? To have lunch with me and ask me out?”

Seungmin shrugged, not giving any answer. However, he added, “For the record, I have yet asked you out. So, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

At this point, Hyunjin was intrigued. Knowing it was dare, or at least he believed it was, Hyunjin was a tiny wee bit interested to see how would it go from here.

“So, is that true?” Seungmin repeated his question, not breaking the eye contact. Hyunjin leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands like Seungmin did and smiled even wider.

“Yeah, that’s true. I’m single since last week. I’d definitely be available for you.” Hyunjin winked, giving his flirty smile.

“Oh. I see. Okay,” was all Seungmin said. He then picked up his utensils again and continued eating his lunch. There wasn’t much left anyway.

Hyunjin was definitely confused by Seungmin’s reaction but he just shrugged it off, back to eating his remaining lunch. If Hyunjin was still looking, he would probably notice the slight red tint on Seungmin’s cheeks. The next morning, Hyunjin found a red rose stalk and a letter in black and pink colours on his desk upon arriving at school. He knew who was it from though he barely touched it.

“Dear Hwang Hyunjin,

Would you date me for exactly 100 days?

Love,

KSM”

And he said yes.

(“Kim Seungmin, what the heck? Dating Hwang Hyunjin is your plan?!” Both Changbin and Jisung had screamed the question in mix of shock and disbelief when they meet Seungmin later in the school hallway.

“Shush! Not so loud.” Seungmin cast a sharp glare at both of them, gritting his teeth, fighting himself from throwing punch to the two boys for being so loudly dumb. Changbin rolled his eyes, annoyed. He had his hands rested on the waist.

“Your dating news is all over the school already.”

“And we’ve heard people saying that you’re doing a dare which apparently suggested by us two. How ridiculous,” Jisung complained, scrunching his face sourly.

Seungmin shrugged. “It’ll die down eventually.”

“We know,” Changbin and Jisung said at the same time. They looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“Didn’t know you have the hot for Hyunjin,” Jisung said, wiggling his eyebrows with a knowing smirk.

“Shut up,” Seungmin retorted, trying not to blush in front of his best friends. Jisung giggled watching the boy’s reaction.

“Are you serious about dating Hyunjin? You know, he’s a-”

“Playboy. I know that much, Changbin. Don’t worry.” Seungmin flashed a reassuring smile.

“We are just worried you’ll get hurt,” Changbin said, wearing a serious expression. Jisung nodded, agreed.

“I won’t get hurt. Uh, maybe I would but less. I already have everything planned out,” Seungmin told with a smile. Changbin rolled his eyes.

“Nerd.”)

-*-

Like Changbin had mentioned, the news about Seungmin dating Hyunjin had spread like a wildfire around the school and caused uproar among the students. In all honesty, whenever Hyunjin’s dating news was up, no one really paid much attention because that was Hyunjin, an infamous playboy of the school. Sure, most would talk about it for a while because oh well, Hyunjin was one handsome popular guy in the school and it wasn’t possible to not talk about him. The reason why it stirred so much attention was because of Seungmin. Being a school sweetheart and all, dating Hyunjin was indeed shocking and huge news.

Hyunjin gripped tight his backpack’s strap with one hand while another holding his smart phone as he strolled along the school hallway, having ear phones in and listening to a new song by his favorite group, GOT7. As he made his way to the locker, every time someone greeted him along the way, he would reply them with a small nod and smile, and sometimes a wink. Reaching at his locker, Hyunjin inserted his key combination and unlocked it at once.

When he swept opened the door, a massive amount of letters pouring down and hitting the floor. Out of surprise, he took a step back, eyes looking down at all those colourful letters. He let out a sigh. It wasn’t the first time he got such letters, but to receive this massive amount of letters was a first. His eyes caught a letter in black and pink colours among the letters, the very same one he received from Seungmin the day before. He got down and picked it up. His eyes lit up seeing the “KSM” written at the back of the letter, lips curling into a soft smile. Hyunjin opened it up and started reading its content.

"Dear Hwang Hyunjin,

Hi there. I always wanted to try this, writing love letter and shits. It looks fun. Now that I'm dating you, I guess I can do it every day now. Anyway, I know you like pink, but I like black. So, my letter would be in pink and black. I don't really care if you don't like this combination. I like it so deal with it. Okay, that's it. Bye.

PS: Will you please meet me at library for lunch?

PPS: Writing to you every day is a bit….but do I care? No.

Love,  
KSM."

Reading the last sentence made Hyunjin let out a soft chuckle, folding the letter and sliding it safely into his backpack. “Interesting,” he muttered, smiling to himself. He took out a few of his books and closed the door, leaving the mess on the floor untouched.

The school bell rang right on time when the clock hit twelve in the afternoon, indicating the lunch break had begun. After their Mathematics teacher dismissed the class, Seungmin quickly collected his stuff and put everything into his backpack. He reached for the paper bag placed on the floor, contained his neatly stacked lunchboxes and was about to get up when he was stopped by one of his classmates, named Minjin. Her seat was right in front of his. Seungmin’s eyebrows rose, looking at her curiously. Minjin chewed her lips nervously, contemplating. Seungmin could tell she was hesitating. He waited, eyes glancing at the clock on the wall.

“Yes, Minjin?” he asked, blinking his eyes several times at the girl.

“Are you really dating Hyunjin?” she began, fiddling her fingers. “I’ve heard the rumour but really I don’t really be-”

“Yeah. The rumour is true. I’m dating Hyunjin,” Seungmin told her straightforwardly. He noticed Minjin’s face darkened after hearing his answer. Seungmin knew Minjin had been liking him for a while now but he couldn’t return her feeling because he liked Hyunjin first. He had tried not to lead her on but things happened.

“Sorry Minjin, I need to go now.” Seungmin flashed an apologetic smile, getting up to leave. He took one last glance at the girl before stepping out.

Hyunjin was at the library entrance when Seungmin arrived. The younger called out for Hyunjin’s name as the older was about to step inside. Hyunjin stopped his track and turned around, lips curling into a soft smile when his eyes met Seungmin’s. He raised his hand up and greeted the younger, eyes catching the paper bag in Seungmin’s hand.

“You brought lunch?” Hyunjin asked. Seungmin nodded.

“Yeah for-”

“But I didn’t bring anything,” Hyunjin told, jutting his lips out a bit as if pouting. Seungmin chuckled softly.

“I brought lunch for us.”

Hyunjin’s eyes brightened. “Are we going somewhere else to eat?”

Seungmin shook his head, earning a confused look from Hyunjin. He giggled seeing the boy’s reaction.

“Come on,” he said, sliding his free hand into Hyunjin’s and pulling him along. Hyunjin was startled a bit by the boldness but soon relaxed and tightened his grip.

“Seungmin, you sure eating in library is fine?” Hyunjin asked as he looked around for any librarian or anyone at all. Though Seungmin had brought him to the most secluded area in the library, he was still worried if they got caught. Seungmin let out a giggle as he pulled Hyunjin down, gesturing him to sit. Hyunjin followed suit, sitting opposite the boy, slightly to the side as their knees brushed each other. They were sitting on the floor in between book shelves.

“It’s fine. No one is really here during lunch time. I eat lunch here all the time,” Seungmin told, taking out his lunchboxes. He handed one to Hyunjin, which the latter gladly received, and one for himself.

“All the time?” Hyunjin questioned, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t eat at school cafeteria?”

Seungmin nodded, blinking cutely. “I can’t stand noisy place.”

“Ah, that explains,” Hyunjin nodded understandingly. He turned his head to Seungmin then. “Then, the other day?”

“Oh. I needed to talk to you. So I kinda have to,” Seungmin explained, rubbing his nape sheepishly. Hyunjin’s lips curled into a wide smile when he heard that.

“Then, we are going to eat here all the time?” he asked. Seungmin’s cheerful expression faded. He looked at Hyunjin with worried eyes. Hyunjin thought that was cute.

“Why? You don’t like it?”

“Oh no. It’s just I can’t let you bring our lunch all the time. Because you seem like the type to do so,” Hyunjin stated, smiling warmly. Seungmin seemed a little startled by his statement.

“How do you know?” he asked.

Hyunjin grinned. “I just know so.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Seungmin asked, gazing at him straight in the eyes, anticipating the answer.

“I’ll say we take turn. One week here, another in school cafeteria. Besides, I think you’ll get along well with my friends.”

Seungmin’s lips curled into a soft smile. “Deal.”

“Anyway, I heard something weird,” Hyunjin started, scrunching his nose. Seungmin’s eyebrows rose, eyes hadn’t torn away from the boy as his hands started to unpack his lunch.

“What is it?”

“People are saying that I threatened you to make a move on me.” Hyunjin snorted thinking about it. “Funny.”

Seungmin giggled softly. “Indeed sounds funny. People are saying a lot of things. But, do you mind? Of what they said?”

Hyunjin was silent for a while before he shrugged. “No, not really. It’ll die down eventually.”

(“Wow your food tasted so good. Did your mom make this?” Hyunjin asked, stuffing a piece of egg rolls into his mouth and munching it happily. Seungmin shook his head.

“No. I made it myself,” he replied.

“Really?” Hyunjin’s eyes grew wider. “Oh, wow. You’re a top student, play sport well, good looking, sing well and great at cooking. You’re really a package, huh?” he added, raising an eyebrow. Seungmin chortled hearing that but he didn’t comment anything about it.

“Wait,” His head shot up, meeting Hyunjin’s dark brown eyes. His eyebrows furrowed, tilting head slightly. “How do you know I sing?”)

-*-

As the school bell rang, Hyunjin began to collect his books and stuff them into his backpack. A few of his classmates bid him goodbye and he returned them with nod and smile, and sometimes a hand wave. He checked his desk again before getting up to leave, holding tight to his backpack’s strap with one hand. When he stepped out of the classroom, a hand stopped him immediately. Startled, he took a step back and looked over. It was who he thought it was. A whole Kim Seungmin swiftly turned from the side and stood in front of him, crossing his arms across his chest and staring straight into his eyes.

“Tell me Hyunjin. How did you know I sing?” he asked, seemingly determined. Hyunjin’s lips curled into a fond smile. He found that adorable.

“There we go again with the question. You won’t stop, don’t you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Seungmin shook his head. “Nope, until you answer me. Even if you’re gonna get sick of the question and me.”

Hyunjin let out a defeated sigh. “Fine,” he said, eyes catching a little satisfied smile on Seungmin’s lips. “I remember passing by music room and that was when I heard you. You were alone and you were playing piano at that time if I remember correctly.” Hyunjin watched Seungmin’s eyes turned slightly wide and mouth gaped in surprise. “Why are you so surprised? Not like it’s unknown fact, right?” he asked, blinking his eyes a few times, puzzled.

“That was like...two or three years ago. That was the last time I’ve ever sung at school. I never sing again after that,” Seungmin told, leaned his body forward. “How did you remember that?”

Hyunjin blinked, thinking for a while. He furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. “I don’t know. I just remember, I guess.” Both of them stayed in silence for a moment, neither of them needed to say anything.

“Alright, I’m going. Bye,” Seungmin announced, turning his heels to leave, but Hyunjin was fast to grab his wrist and swirl the younger to face him, stopping him at once.

“Wait that’s it?” Hyunjin asked, tilting his head in confusion. Seungmin blinked his eyes and nodded his head, keeping his expression neutral. “Yeah, that’s it.”

“You’re not going to ask more? After bugging me for like two days straight?”

“Um, no...? I got my answer.” Seungmin’s eyes went slightly wider, getting curious all of sudden. “Why? Should I ask for more?”

“Uh, no no,” Hyunjin replied quickly, slightly panicked for some reason, waving his hands.

Seungmin giggled softly watching Hyunjin, shaking his head lightly. “Alright Hwang Hyunjin, see you tomorrow,” he said, smiling warmly as he waved him goodbye.

-*-

“Why are you on your own? Where’s your boy?” Felix asked, looking around the cafeteria as if he was searching for someone as he placed his lunch tray on the table next to Hyunjin. When he couldn’t find the person he was looking for, he seated himself and turned to Hyunjin, who seemed to be reading a letter.

“He had to help out a teacher today. He’ll be a little late,” Hyunjin responded, not looking away from the letter he was reading.

“Innie will be late too,” Felix told him, and Hyunjin only hummed in response. “I have seen you read that letter every freaking day,” Felix stated, not amused as he picked up his utensils, and began eating the lunch. “Are you finally _whipped_ for someone now?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “Please, Felix. I get this every day so of course you see me reading letter every day,” he told, putting down the letter on the table. He picked up his utensils and began eating as well.

“Seungmin writes a letter to you every day?” Felix’s mouth gaped slightly in surprise. “Wow. That’s completely new. How long will you two date again?”

“100 days.”

Felix nodded understandingly. “But, why?”

“He mentioned something like wanting to experience high school romance before graduating,” Hyunjin told him.

“Aw, that’s cute.”

“He is.” Hyunjin easily agreed, lips curling into a tiny fond smile.

“To think, Seungmin is your ideal type, isn’t he? That’s like dating your dream guy.” Felix leaned closer, nudged him playfully and wiggled his eyebrows to the boy, giving a knowing smirk. “So, how does it feel dating him?”

Hyunjin flashed a smile as his eyes caught the said boy heading toward their table. He lifted his hand up and waved. “Better. Better than I’ve imagined.”

Felix turned his head and looked up to see Seungmin walking up with a bright smile on his face. He cast a glance on Hyunjin, finding the latter was smiling brightly. “Whipped,” he muttered under his breath.

“Hi,” Seungmin greeted cheerfully, placing his tray in front of Hyunjin and seated himself. He surveyed around and then met Felix’s eyes with raised eyebrows, blinking his eyes curiously. “Where’s Jeongin?”

“He’ll be here soon,” Felix told him, smiling brightly. “Oh, there he is.”

“Sup guys!” Jeongin greeted happily, taking a seat beside Seungmin and exchanging hi five with each of them. “Seungmin, your friends?”

“Not here. They went for an audition,” Seungmin told, quickly taking a huge bite of his bread.

“Oh, really?” Felix asked curiously. “Are they going to be a singer?”

Seungmin shrugged. “Maybe.” Hyunjin silently watched the younger boy.

“Are you in hurry?” he asked curiously, eyes fixated on the boy. He saw Seungmin nodded.

“Sort of? There are some work not done yet. I have to get back to it as soon as possible,” Seungmin explained, taking another huge bite and munching it carefully but quick.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin began, and Seungmin hummed. Hyunjin leaned forward. “Do you wanna go on a date this Saturday? There’s a new movie coming out tomorrow.”

Seungmin looked up and met Hyunjin’s hopeful eyes, gulping down the last bit of the bread. “Ah. I can’t. I have Chemistry and Physic test on this upcoming Monday. I have to study,” he told nonchalantly.

“Oh.” Hyunjin’s expression dropped instantly, pressing his lips into a thin line and then looking down at his food.

Seungmin extend his hand out and reached for Hyunjin’s hand, squeezing it lightly as he rubbed Hyunjin’s hand in circle with his thumb. “We can go on next week. I’m done with the test by then,” he tried to convince in softest voice possible. Hyunjin smiled almost immediately and nodded his head, agreeing without a hitch. “But, if Mr Kim decides to do English test out of the blue next week, we have to cancel that one too,” he added, waiting for Hyunjin’s reaction. Hyunjin opened his mouth to protest, but decided to say nothing about it. Seungmin’s lips curled into a fond smile.

“I’m just kidding,” he joked, getting up to leave. He leaned forward and ruffled Hyunjin’s hair softly. “Have to go now. See you around.”

With that, Seungmin left and Hyunjin’s eyes followed him until he disappeared from his sight. Hyunjin turned his head to Felix and Jeongin to see them watching him in amusement with slightly open mouth.

“What?” he asked, blinking his eyes several times in confusion.

“You’re _damn_ soft around him,” Felix stated, and Jeongin agreed, nodding his head. “I’ve never seen you acting like that. You’re whipped for him, don’t you?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and shrugged, back to eating his remaining lunch. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Felix and Jeongin looked at each other before turning their heads to Hyunjin at the same time and screamed, “Whipped!”

(“How long was your longest relationship?” Seungmin had asked while they were on their way to have dinner after watching a movie, holding hands. It was a quiet night.

“And why do you want to know?” Hyunjin titled his head slightly, gazing curiously at the younger.

Seungmin shrugged. “Simply out of curiosity.”

“Um, probably two months? But that was months ago. The recent one lasted three weeks,” Hyunjin recalled.

“Oh. I hope you won’t get bored of me. We’re running up to three months.”

Hyunjin grinned brightly, flashing his white perfect teeth. “Oh, honey. I won’t. You’re one of a kind. You’re interesting.”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow, giving a questioning look to the older boy. “Am I?”

Hyunjin flashed a sweet smile, eyes crinkled into crescents. “You are.”)

-*-

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin called, putting his pen down and looking up from his math problem, catching a serious Kim Seungmin in action, with a huge circle glasses perched on his nose. Seungmin’s lips pressed into a firm line as his eyeballs moved, probably reading the questions. Hyunjin’s lips curled into a fond smile almost automatically at the sight. Seungmin was adorable yet a little bit charismatic. The glasses he wore made him look more nerdy, but also cuter. Not like Hyunjin didn’t enjoy the sight. He found himself enjoying it too much for his liking. But alas, he did like the image Seungmin held a bit.

“Hyunjin, how are your grades relatively good?” Seungmin asked that one time during lunch in school cafeteria. It was Hyunjin’s turn so Seungmin had to eat lunch with the former during lunch time. The latter agreed to it after all. Hyunjin paused and looked up from his lunch, blinking in confusion.

“Uh, I studied?” he hesitantly answered, not sure what kind of reply Seungmin expected. Hyunjin’s two friends shifted their attention to the younger.

“Ah…” Seungmin nodded. “So, you study too,” he concluded. Hyunjin wasn’t sure if he was offended or simply just confused by the questionable statement.

“Of course! Grades won’t roll themselves to me,” Hyunjin replied defensively, eyebrows furrowed together. “I’m confused as to why would you think I don’t study?”

Seungmin shrugged and nonchalantly said, “Thought playboy don’t really study.”

Felix and Jeongin burst into a fit of laughter right after Seungmin said that. It was so loud that half of the students in the cafeteria turned to them. They merely stared a bit before turning their attention elsewhere. “Oh, my God. Seungmin is hilarious,” Felix commented, holding his stomach from the laughter, soon proceeded to wipe his little tears.

Hyunjin was definitely offended by that.

“That’s a stereotype!” he said in accusatory tone, pointing a finger to Seungmin and attempting a death glare. “Though I’m a playboy, my grades are far more important.” Seungmin snickered seeing how worked up Hyunjin get, lips jutted out, pouting like a child.

“Alright. I got it. Don’t be mad.” He then reached for the older’s pointed finger and pulled it down on the table, caressing it softly. Seungmin was definitely amused by Hyunjin’s change of behaviour. It was a side he had never seen before, rather he had never shown, and he didn’t see it coming either. Still softly caressing Hyunjin’s finger, he brought his eyes up and met Hyunjin’s.

“Do you want to…uh…study together?” Hyunjin’s eyes immediately lighted up hearing the question, pouty lips turning into a giddy smile. He nodded excitedly.

“Sure. I’d love to.”

And that was how they ended up studying together every weekend at public library. Though their school library was pretty cool, they decided on public library for a change.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin called again, seeing how the younger boy didn’t respond to his first call. Seungmin hummed at the call of his name, concentrating on the math question he was working on at the moment.

“You…,” Hyunjin began, contemplating at the choice of word. He noticed the raised eyebrows of the boy, but the latter’s gaze remained on his workbook. He also noticed that Seungmin’s fingers had stopped moving. Seungmin was waiting.

“You are…” Hyunjin’s voice trailed and stopped, eyes fixed on the younger boy. That was when Seungmin finally lifted his head up and met Hyunjin’s eyes, and he was looking at him with admiration. Hyunjin wondered if Seungmin truly liked him. The kind of eyes Seungmin held said so.

“I’m what, Hyunjin?” Seungmin asked calmly, eyes grew in anticipation. Hyunjin kinda liked the kind of attention Seungmin was giving. He just…liked it.

“You’re different,” Hyunjin finally said it, lips stretched into a fond smile.

“Oh, okay,” Seungmin wasn’t really amused by the statement. “Well, people do say I’m different from normal people sometimes.”

“No, not that kind of different,” Hyunjin quickly replied, waving his both hands.

“Then, what kind of different?” Seungmin tilted his head slightly, confused and a tad bit curious.

“You’re different from people I used to date.”

“Oh. Your exes,” Seungmin said, monotone as his expression changed. Hyunjin wondered if Seungmin said that on purpose.

“Right. My exes.”

“How am I different from them?” Seungmin asked, trying to hide the curiosity tone in his voice. Hyunjin paused, thinking for a little while. Seungmin kept his attention to the older boy.

“You prioritize me but at the same time you don’t?”

Seungmin stared at him for a good minute. “Okay…but sorry Hyunjin I don’t follow?”

Hyunjin exhaled, trying to come up with words he wanted to say. “You don’t throw yourself at me. And you are you.”

Seungmin’s blank reaction told Hyunjin that he needed an elaborated explanation. So, he complied. Hyunjin cleared his throat and began, “A lot of people I-my exes, almost all of them, always threw themselves at me. Every time I was around, they would try to please me in every way they could. They just tried to make me feel good all the time. Well, that worked. I felt good but they didn’t feel…genuine. Unlike you.”

Seungmin opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again after that. Hyunjin took that sign to continue, not breaking their eye contact.

“At first, I thought you were like one of them too when you straight up asked me if I was single right after I ended a relationship. So, I just went along with it, living up to my infamous title anyway. But then, after actually going out with you, the way you act around me broke that impression. You got annoyed at me for something trivial. You got mad at me sometimes. I remember how mad you were, knowing that I spent a huge sum of money on silly game. Nobody got mad at me for that. Not even my friends,” Hyunjin explained with a soft smile.

“That’s because it was a really huge sum of money. You could buy a lot of food with the amount.” Seungmin scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You weren’t good at that game anyway.”

Hyunjin snorted at the last comment. He didn’t know why he wasn’t tiny bit offended by that. “See! This is what I’m talking about. No one ever talked to me like this. Except my friends, of course.”

Seungmin shrugged. Hyunjin continued, “Other than that, you often ask me about how my day goes and listen to them attentively despite how boring and silly it was. Most of the time it wasn’t even near interesting enough.”

“Isn’t that normal thing to do between couples? Like the most basic question out of all.” Seungmin squinted his eyes at the older, sort of skeptical. Hyunjin shook his head, disapproving. His smile didn’t fade at all, not tiny bit.

“Not in my experience. Out of all, you were the only one who asked every freaking day.”

“Oh.” Seungmin didn’t comment further on that.

“But I don’t really mind that. It feels good to have someone who cares about my day.” Hyunjin noticed the tiny smile forming on Seungmin’s lips. The boy did seem like he tried to fight back a smile, with glistening eyes. “Back to priority. Like just now, you had your focus on our math homework when I called you, you prioritize your education, but you hummed anyway. But then you also prioritize me. You didn’t even look up at me when I called you because you knew that I know you were listening. You even stopped working on your homework at some point just to listen. What I’m trying to say is you treat me like an actual person instead of, for the lack of better word, worshipping me. And it feels like you’re being the real you. And I kinda like that.”

-*-

Seungmin groggily fluttered opened his eyes to his loudly blaring alarm coming from his smart phone on the night stand. Without even looking, his hand roamed around for his phone and shut the alarm at once. He let out an exasperated sigh, head feeling very heavy. He didn’t even have energy to wake up but he forced himself to be up because he was in dire need to use the toilet. Seungmin was about to lie down and get some more sleep when he heard his doorbell rang, twice. Casting a glance over the clock on the night stand, it showed nine-thirty in the morning. He wondered who could be that early to visit him, on a school day on top of that. Idly, he dragged his way to the front door, opening it to find a certain Hwang Hyunjin standing with a hand in pocket while another holding tight to the strap of his backpack. When their eyes met, Hyunjin flashed a small smile, greeting him with a tiny hand wave.

“Hi, Seungmin.”

Seungmin took a moment to register Hyunjin’s presence in front of him, eyes widened realizing how messy he looked with bloodshot and a bit swollen eyes, and the strands of hair that stick out everywhere. Panic struck him as his hands quickly reached his head to fix his ultimately messy hair. His little panicked action had earned a smile from Hyunjin. He thought the way Seungmin looked at the moment was cute.

“Are you gonna let me stand here all day or what?” Hyunjin questioned with a little smile at the corner of his lips.

“Oh. Come in,” Seungmin offered in nasally voice, hands still running through his hair. Not that he didn’t control the way he sounded like he always did, but he couldn’t, given how sick he was. Hyunjin winced when he heard Seungmin’s slightly hoarse voice.

“You sound really sick,” he pointed out with a hint of concern in his voice as he walked inside. That went unnoticed by Seungmin. All he could hear was buzzing in his ears.

“Yeah.” Seungmin nodded and gestured Hyunjin to take a seat on the sofa, which the latter did, patting the space next to him, telling him to sit next to him, but Seungmin shook his head and proceeded to take two seats away.

“I’m not gonna make you sick too.” Hyunjin’s lips pressed into a thin line, gradually forming a tiny pout. Seungmin almost smiled watching Hyunjin’s reaction. Realization hit him when he saw Hyunjin in his school uniform.

“You ditched school, don’t you?”

Hyunjin shrugged. “School can wait.” Seungmin’s heart skipped a beat.

 _And Hyunjin couldn’t wait to see him_ , he deduced. It was just simply his hypothesis. He decided to ask to confirm his said hypothesis.

“And you couldn’t wait to see me?” Seungmin guessed, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe. Won’t be fun without you at school,” Hyunjin responded. And Seungmin was fifty-percent right.

“Have you taken medicine?” Hyunjin asked, again with a hint of concern in his voice. This time Seungmin did notice, but he said nothing about it. He shook his head, eyes drooping.

“I feel way too sick to even go out. Let alone buy medicine.”

Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. “...do you live alone?”

“Sort of? I live with my sister though she only comes home every one or two weeks. Her working field is like that,” Seungmin explained, nonchalant. Hyunjin nodded understandingly. He opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it as silence followed. Despite being so sick, Seungmin noticed Hyunjin’s hesitation. He was sure Hyunjin wanted to ask further.

“My parents passed away five years ago in car crash. So my sister is the only family I have left,” Seungmin told, head hanging low as he stared at the floor, fiddling his fingers. It wasn’t easy to speak about his parents, but he felt like Hyunjin needed to know. Hyunjin nodded again, not knowing what to comment. He reached for his backpack as he remembered something. After rummaging inside it for a bit, he took out a small white paper bag.

"I bought some medicine for you. Just in case," Hyunjin said, holding it out to Seungmin. Seungmin could say he was surprised, eyes wide.

"How do you know I'm sick?" he asked, reaching for it.

"I didn't know. I figured when I didn't receive your love letter today."

"Oh." Heat started to creep up Seungmin's cheeks. He hoped Hyunjin didn't notice his reddening cheeks.

"Besides, you almost never skipped school," Hyunjin added, making Seungmin's lips curled into a fond smile.

"Thanks for the medicine," Seungmin told, standing up so quickly that white sparkles started clouding his sight. He was already dizzy to begin with and the sudden rise in pressure blurred his vision. One step forward, he felt like the gravity was pulling his body down. He was sure he would have hit the floor if only a pair of arms didn't catch him. His breath hitched upon the touch.

"You're obviously not slightest bit okay," Hyunjin stated worriedly, using his might to steady the younger, holding him tight. The white sparkles were still flying around his vision no matter how many times he tried to blink it away. Seungmin could feel his body was failing on him and thanks to the grip Hyunjin had on him, he could still stand on his feet.

“Have you eaten?” Hyunjin asked.

“No,” Seungmin replied weakly in low voice. He swore he could hear an annoyed groan from the older. But he was far too disoriented to even focus.

“Let’s go to your bedroom.” Hyunjin held tight the younger on the waist and slowly led him to Seungmin’s bedroom. He gently laid Seungmin on the bed, covering his whole body with the blanket up to his neck.

“Stay. I’ll bring you some food and medicine,” Hyunjin said as he turned his heels and left the room. Seungmin’s vision slowly came back as he watched Hyunjin disappeared from his sight. Seungmin wasn’t sure how long he had fallen asleep as he heard a faint voice calling his name.

“Seungminnie. Wake up.”

Seungmin’s eyes slowly fluttered open and at the same time a pleasant scent hit his smell sensory. Once he fully opened his eyes, he saw Hyunjin sitting by his side on the bed. Then, Hyunjin helped him to get up, leaning his back against the head of the bed. Seungmin looked at his left; a tray was placed on his night stand. There were a bowl of porridge, two glasses; hot milk and plain water, and the medicine. Seungmin’s eyes brightened at the sight.

“You cooked?” Hyunjin nodded and flashed him a soft smile.

“It’s not much but it’s food and edible.”

“Look tasty,” Seungmin commented, lips curled into a small smile.

“Are you strong enough to feed yourself?” Hyunjin asked, meeting the younger’s eyes. “Screw it. I'm feeding you." He carefully picked up the bowl and the spoon. It was still kinda hot.

"N-"

Before Seungmin could say more, Hyunjin cut him off. "Uh uh. This is what a boyfriend for," he scooped a bit of the porridge onto the spoon and was about to blow it cool when he stopped, meeting eyes with the younger. "Do you mind perhaps...?" Hyunjin questioned, blinking his eyes several times and patiently waiting for the younger to answer. Seungmin's lips curled up into a sheepish smile and shook his head lightly.

"Say ah," Hyunjin cooed happily, holding out the porridge-filled-spoon towards the sick boy. Hesitating, Seungmin opened his mouth and consumed it. Hyunjin watched him expectantly.

"It's good.” His eyes brightened as if he was surprised and Hyunjin noticed. Despite being sick and losing half of his senses, he was glad his tongue was still working.

“Were you expecting it’s not?” Hyunjin said in sulky tone, looking down at the porridge as he began to stir it mindlessly. Seungmin’s bright expression faded at once.

“I didn’t mean it that…” his voice trailed off when he saw Hyunjin broke into a bright grin, making him a tad bit confused. His sense wasn’t really working, mind you. Hyunjin looked up and their eyes met.

“Gotcha,” he teased, sneakily trying to poke Seungmin’s cheek but Seungmin caught his finger even before it reached his face, pulling it down to his lap and not letting it go. Seungmin huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Annoying,” he said, pouting.

Hyunjin giggled softly. “It’s fun teasing you.”

“Meanie,” Seungmin retorted sulkily.

“Uh, that’s you though. Minnie,” Hyunjin teased as his grin grew wider.

“Jinnie, please,” Seungmin whined, pouting even more, head looking down as his fingers started to fiddle Hyunjin’s whose he had been holding since earlier. Hyunjin’s smiling lips grew wider when he heard the nickname the younger had addressed. He decided he liked it. And also he liked it when Seungmin caressed his finger. He couldn’t describe how soothing it felt whenever Seungmin did it. And the latter did it often that he lost count.

Except it felt _different_ this time.

Hyunjin couldn’t really figure what it was until it hit him. Smile faded as he pulled away his finger and grasped Seungmin’s hands.

“You’re cold. Why are you so cold?” Hyunjin asked, frowning. 

“Yeah. I do feel cold. A bit,” Seungmin replied. Hyunjin lifted his hand and placed on Seungmin’s forehead, feeling his temperature.

“Cold. This isn’t normal. Let’s go to hospital, huh?” Hyunjin told in slight panic voice, pulling away his hand. It was something to be panicked over.

“I’ll be fine after taking medicine,” Seungmin said as he displayed a small reassuring smile.

“Are you sure?” Hyunjin sighed, gazing at the boy worriedly. Seungmin nodded.

“Okay. If the cold doesn’t go down, I’m taking you to the hospital,” Hyunjin declared. Seungmin’s lips curled into a soft smile and nodded.

“Now feed me, please.”

And Hyunjin did. After consuming the medicine, Hyujin tucked Seungmin back into bed and stayed by his side for a while. He had placed another layer of blanket he had found in the next room to make the younger warm. But it didn’t really work. Seungmin was still as cold as when Hyunjin first touched him earlier. Seungmin stared at him with slightly wide eyes, perplexed, when Hyunjin started hopping onto his bed.

“What are you doing…?”

“To warm you up,” Hyunjin replied, sliding himself under the blanket next to Seungmin. “I heard body heat works the best to make human’s cold body warmer.”

Hyunjin snuggled close to Seungmin and threw his lanky arms around the boy’s body from behind, making sure their bodies were against each other to make the said method worked. Seungmin’s breath hitched upon the body contact, eyes wide and he hardly could swallow his own saliva. His heart pounded so fast that his own ears could hear it. When Hyunjin started humming to an unknown song, Seungmin found him becoming more relaxed as minutes passed. For some reason, his eyes were closing on him. He thought it was probably because of the medicine. But, he convinced Hyunjin’s lullaby was the one making him sleepy.

"Jinnie," Seungmin called softly. His eyes were half way closed. Hyunjin's lips curled into a fond smile at the nickname. They were never on nickname basis before. Seungmin using it after Hyunjin blurted out the former's nickname made his stomach tickled for some reason.

"Yeah?" he hummed, muffled sound as he hugged tight the younger, trying to deliver as much as body heat to the boy.

"Did you do _this_ to others as well when you dated before?" Seungmin couldn't help but ask. He was just curious.

"Did what?" Hyunjin asked.

"This..."

Hyunjin knew well the boy meant the cuddling. He nuzzled his nose onto Seungmin's neck, sending shiver to the core of Seungmin's spine. It was a little bit on purpose. Hyunjin didn't know why, but he kinda wanted to do that. As Hyunjin's hot breath tickled against his neck, Seungmin did his very best to not flinch over it.

"No. I don't to this to anyone. Only to you. _Just you_.”

And Seungmin drifted to his dreamland with a smile and light heart. Seungmin’s cold body became normal after a few hours.

(“Are those letters?” Hyunjin asked, eyebrows furrowed, stopping his track when he was about to get out of the bed as he noticed a huge neatly stack of papers at a corner of Seungmin’s bedroom. It was the time for him to go home before his parents noticed he wasn’t home yet. He really didn’t want to leave but he had to. He turned his head to Seungmin, anticipating the answer.

“Yeah.” Seungmin nodded. “I don’t have the heart to throw them away.”

Hyunjin’s breath hitched, mouth gaped at the revelation.

“That many? How many did you get per day? I think you only started to become known during our early 11th grade,” he asked, tilting his head slightly, eyes fixated at the younger boy. In all honesty, he was just curious.

“Fifteen to twenty? Double on Valentines’ Day. The stack you saw is only like six months’ worth though. I have more in the store,” Seungmin explained nonchalantly. Hyunjin’s jaw dropped at the more surprising revelation. He chuckled after that.

“You’re way more popular than me.” Seungmin shrugged and smiled softly.

“People like a good guy much better. No offense.” Hyunjin shrugged.

“None taken. Have you ever read them though?” Seungmin shook his head.

“Never.”

“Oh, why?” It was a simple question asked by Hyunjin. Given the circumstances, anyone would ask the same. But the answer he got was _beyond_ his imagination.

“Because I only have my eyes for one person.”)

-*-

Seungmin had his eyes fixated on his smart phone, quietly mumbling the stuff he had listed to buy as he strolled along the aisle with a basket in his other hand, browsing for the stuff he needed to buy. He stopped his track in front of chips shelf and began searching up for his favourite chips when a text came in. Seungmin’s lips curled into a soft smile seeing the sender. Apparently the sender had asked him to buy fried chicken along his way. The sender also asked him to be quick. Once he picked up everything he needed, he went to the counter and paid for his stuff. He didn’t forget to buy fried chicken as asked. He happily skipped out the store and headed to the park near Han River.

“Minnie, what took you so long?” Hyunjin whined in tiny voice, taking the plastic full of snacks from Seungmin’s hand as the latter comfortably seated himself next to the former on the mat spread flat on the ground.

“Well, firstly I had to walk to the store. Secondly, you demanded a lot of things so I had to spend some time to browse in the store. Thirdly, someone had asked me to buy fried chicken on the last minute so that took some more time,” Seungmin calmly explained, giving a knowing look at the older at the last sentence. Hyunjin just grinned widely, eyes crinkled into crescent moon. He took Seungmin’s hand in his and rubbed softly, attempting to coax the younger. Seungmin only shook his head as he began to unpack the stuff he bought.

It was late evening when they started their little picnic. Hyunjin specifically had asked him to a sunset date to which he agreed immediately without second thought. They spent the time to eat and talk while waiting for the sun to go down. Hyunjin was talking and munching at the same time when Seungmin told him to do one thing at one time, either eat or talk. Seungmin lifted his hand and brushed his finger at a corner of Hyunjin’s lips, making the latter stopped talking and munching at once, eyes blinking several times at the younger boy. Hyunjin could feel his cheeks heat up as he stared blankly at Seungmin. Seungmin smiled softly watching the older’s reaction. He liked that he had that effect on Hyunjin, even in the slightest thing.

“What? You got something on your cheek,” he claimed, pretending as if nothing had happened after that. It wasn’t long before the night took place. Both of them were lying flat on the mat, bodies were close to each other, having their hands intertwined in between their tangling legs.

“How was your CSAT exam yesterday?” Seungmin asked, breaking the comfortable silence they had for a while. Seungmin could feel Hyunjin’s shrug against his shoulder.

“Hope I did well. You?”

“Same,” Seungmin replied.

Hyunjin let out a chuckle. “I don’t think so. You’re top student though.”

Seungmin shrugged. “Top student struggled too.”

“Valid point,” Hyunjin said, lightly squeezing Seungmin’s hand in his grip. “Minnie, what do you want to be? What’s your dream?”

“My dream or my dream job?” Seungmin asked. Hyunjin turned his head to Seungmin and the latter followed suit.

“Is there any different between them?” Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows.

“Of course, silly. Dream can be a lot of things. Dream job is specific,” Seungmin told, smiling warmly. Hyunjin nodded his head understandingly.

“Then, what’s your dream job?”

“A photographer. I always want to be one,” Seungmin excitedly told. “Jinnie, what about you?”

Hyunjin let out a sigh and shrugged. “I don’t know. I might just continue my parents’ legacy. I don’t think I have a dream of my own.”

Seungmin gave a light squeeze to Hyunjin’s hand. “It’s okay if you haven’t figured out yet. Everyone’s pace is different. So are yours. Besides, we’re only nineteen,” he said, lips curling into a bright grin. Hyunjin gazed at Seungmin with admiration in his eyes.

“How did I get myself a wise boyfriend?” Seungmin chuckled, nudging the older’s shoulder lightly in embarrassment. They fell into comfortable silent after that, quietly enjoying the night sky.

“Jinnie,” Seungmin called, and Hyunjin hummed in response. “What do your parents do?” Hyunjin found himself stiffened over the question, and Seungmin noticed. “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Hyunjin was silent for a while, collecting his thoughts and contemplating. The moment Seungmin picked up his hand and softly caressed his finger, Hyunjin decided to answer the boy. “Have you ever heard of HJ Corporation?” he asked, eyes fixed on the night sky.

“HJ Corporation? The largest IT company in Seoul?” Seungmin questioned curiously. Hyunjin nodded.

“It’s your parents’ isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin said, casting a glance at Seungmin to see his reaction. He saw Seungmin only nodded his head nonchalantly, absorbing the information rather easily.

“You’re like a successor of HJ Corporation then?” Seungmin asked simply out of curiosity.

“I guess.” Hyunjin shrugged.

“Oh. Sounds cool.”

Hyunjin let out a bitter chuckle. “Cool? I don’t know...” he said as his voice trailed off. There was a pause before Hyunjin continued talking. “My parents are often not home. Even since when I was a kid. They were almost never around. I stay with my maids most of the time. It was...lonely.”

Seungmin exhaled softly. “That was why you did what you do,” he mumbled under his breath. Hyunjin was too occupied with his own thought to notice. He felt Seungmin moving as the latter adjusted his position, lying on his side to face Hyunjin. The older followed suit, meeting the younger’s brown eyes. He brought his hand up and placed it on Seungmin’s cheek as the boy leaned to his touch, instinctively closing his eyes.

“But my loneliness cannot be compared to you. It was nothing compared to losing your dear parents,” Hyunjin told in soft voice. Seungmin opened his eyes, shaking his head and placing his own hand on top of Hyunjin’s.

“No. Your loneliness is valid. No matter how small it is, it’s valid in every way. It’s just different from everyone else. Don’t ever compare your pain to others. If it’s a big deal to you, then it’s a big deal.”

Hyunjin’s lips curled into a fond smile, eyes gazing affectionately at the boy before his eyes. “I’m saying this again. How did I get myself a wise boyfriend?”

”Hwang Hyunjin, stop it.” Seungmin whined, hitting Hyunjin lightly on the chest, cheeks tinted with crimson red. Hyunjin giggled softly watching his reaction.

“Jinnie, can we, uh, cuddle?” Seungmin asked shyly in soft voice, eyes looking at the older expectantly. Hyunjin blinked his eyes several times, lips curling into a bright grin as he opened his arms wide. Seungmin quickly moved closer and snuggled right into Hyunjin’s warm embrace, burying his face into Hyunjin’s chest, hands lightly tugging on Hyunjin’s hoodie. Hyunjin wrapped his one hand around the younger’s body and another lightly caressed through Seungmin’s fluffy hair.

“You do realize we’re in public place right?” Hyunjin asked. He felt Seungmin nodded.

“Don’t care,” Seungmin mumbled in muffled voice.

Hyunjin smiled. “As long as you get your cuddle, huh?” Seungmin didn’t answer.

“I got a part-time job at a cafe near our school,” Seungmin told as they were walking along the quiet lane. He had insisted on taking Hyunjin home even though the latter refused many times. He used his ultimate _aegyo_ on the older, which included whining in tiny voice and light arm shaking, and also a little pout, and not to forget a pair of puppy eyes, and it worked. Hyunjin thought it was impossible to not melt to that kind of cuteness. And now they were heading to Hyunjin’s house, hand in hand, swinging them from back to forth as they walked.

“Oh really? The SKZ Cafe, right? I go to the cafe often,” Hyunjin said, a sweet smile formed on his pretty face. “I can go to see you every day then.”

“I’d appreciate that but you don’t have to-”

Hyunjin shook his head. “No uh. I want to. I want to see you every day. I think you’ll look cute wearing their uniform,” he commented, displaying his bright grin, eyes forming crescent moon.

“Hey!” Seungmin whined, lightly poking Hyunjin’s shoulder. Hyunjin let out a soft giggle as he cast a glance at the cheeks reddening boy. They walked in comfortable silence for the rest of journey, finally reaching at Hyunjin’s house after a while. Seungmin’s mouth gaped when he saw the huge house in front of him, blinking his eyes several times before turning to Hyunjin.

“Um, do you want to come in?” Hyunjin offered, rubbing his nape and looking all shy for some reason.

“I-” Seungmin wanted to refuse but then he saw Hyunjin’s pleading eyes and his little cute pout. He chuckled softly and nodded, trying to fight a wider smile. Happily, Hyunjin began to pull Seungmin into his house. There was no one else but their maids in the house. Hyunjin’s parents were out of country for an international conference, he said. Hyunjin eventually brought Seungmin to his very own bedroom. Hyunjin’s bedroom was just like any other teenager’s bedroom, except it was bigger and cleaner. Seungmin took his time to stroll around the bedroom.

“Cute,” he muttered as he was looking at a baby photo of Hyunjin hanging on the wall. He then spotted a mini library at one corner of the room and excitedly waddled over. “You have a mini library of your own. I’m envious,” Seungmin told, eyes scanning through the books in the shelf. “I see a lot of fiction books. Not judging. Do you actually read them?” he asked as he took out a book and randomly skimmed through.

“I do. I spend my free time reading for your information,” Hyunjin replied, seemingly proud with the revelation.

“Admirable,” Seungmin said in soft voice, putting the book back to its place and resuming scanning through the books. His eyes slightly widened in excitement when he spotted a book he had been aiming to buy on the most top shelf. He tried to reach for the book but it was placed a little too higher than he expected. He was about to call Hyunjin for help but the latter was already next to him, easily reaching for the book with his long arm.

Seungmin’s breath slightly hitched in surprise finding Hyunjin was a bit too close to him when he turned. He could literally smell Hyunjin’s flowery scent from how close they were standing as his heart started to pound like crazy. Seungmin hoped Hyunjin couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating because it was really loud in his ears. Their eyes met, gazing at each other as if the world only existed for them, as if the time had stopped for them. Hyunjin wasn’t much taller than him but suddenly Seungmin felt like the older was taller than him. They stared into each other’s eyes for a bit. Hyunjin’s eyes slowly traveled down to Seungmin’s pink lips and swallowed hard.

Seungmin did the same.

Both of them unknowingly leaned closer, feeling hot breathe tickled each other in the face and closing their eyes instinctively. It was a matter of seconds before their soft lips brushed each other.

_Knock knock_

Hyunjin and Seungmin stopped moving, opening their eyes at once after hearing the knock on the door. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. Their lips curled into sheepish smiles and they slowly retracted from each other, faces darkening in red shade out of embarrassment. Hyunjin passed the book in his hand to the younger and walked to the door, opening it to reveal one of the maids holding a tray of snacks and drinks.

“Hyunjin, are you okay?” the maid asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern when she saw Hyunjin’s reddening face.

“Oh, I’m fine. Just a little busy with my friend right here,” Hyunjin stated, smiling sheepishly as he took the tray. “I’ll send this over to the kitchen later so you can go to bed.”

Just right after he closed the door, a loud thunderstorm struck and followed by heavy raining after that.

“Oh no,” Seungmin hurriedly waddled off to the window, quickly peeking outside. He turned to Hyunjin with a sad looking face and a pout. “How am I supposed to go home now?” Hyunjin was silent for a moment, thinking for a bit.

“How about you stay here for the night? Go home tomorrow morning,” he suggested, gazing at the boy with hopeful eyes.

“But, I didn’t bring clothes to change,” Seungmin said, looking at his a little dirty clothes.

“You can change into my clothes. Since you’re tiny, you’ll fit in my clothes just fine,” Hyunjin told, lips curling into a soft smile.

“Hey I’m not tiny!” Seungmin retorted defensively at the last remark.

Hyunjin just burst into a fit of giggle watching the boy. Hyunjin had lent the younger boy his black hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. Like he had mentioned, his clothes fitted Seungmin just fine. In fact, Hyunjin’s hoodie seemed a tiny wee bit bigger on Seungmin, and it was definitely a cute sight for Hyunjin to see. Both them had settled on cuddling in Hyunjin’s soft and comfy bed for the rest of the night. The heavy rain didn’t stop the next morning. Seungmin ended up spending another half day playing around with Hyunjin in Hyunjin’s home in Hyunjin’s clothes. And Seungmin did not mind that.

-*-

If Hyunjin must admit, dating Kim Seungmin was fun. And _different_. He dated a lot, yes, but none of them was as fun as dating Seungmin. If he must admit, again, he was a little bit, alright not little but a whole lot invested in dating Seungmin than he intended to. He had come to a conclusion that he actually liked dating Seungmin and he might have actually liking Seungmin, as a person. But, their hundredth day was coming in a week. Deep in his heart, he wanted to keep their relationship as it was now, for a long time.

Hyunjin cast a glance on the calendar hanging on the wall near his study table, feeling his heart sank looking at the star-marked date on the calendar. It was their graduation day. He was supposed to feel happy and excited because that day would be the last day of school and he was finally graduating. But it was also his and Seungmin’s hundredth day of dating. He still remembered how Seungmin only asked to date him for exact 100 days and that hundredth day was approaching. _Fast_.

“Come on,” Seungmin said excitedly on one of their many dates. It was a few weeks after they had their exam. He had Hyunjin’s hand in his as he pulled the half-disoriented older along climbing a hill, having a small flashlight in the other hand beaming the way. It was still early in the morning and the sun wasn’t even out yet. Hyunjin pulled up his hoodie and hid his free hand in the pocket; it was cold.

“Why are we climbing a hill so early in the morning again, Minnie?” he asked in slightly hoarse voice. He basically just woke up like fifteen minutes ago, and the climbing had him running out of breathe a bit.

“I told you. No question asked till we get there,” Seungmin replied, not stopping their pace. “Quick, Jinnie. We’re gonna miss it.” Hyunjin was a bit too tired to question anything at this point so he just went along with it. They finally stopped five minutes later. Hyunjin took a while to steady his breathe, hand was still in Seungmin’s grip. Their linked hands felt a bit sweaty and clammy, but neither of them cared enough to notice. When Hyunjin looked up, his eyes slightly widened seeing how steady and composed Seungmin was.

“How come you’re not running out of breathe at all?” he asked. Seungmin grinned brightly and explained.

“I come here often so I kinda get used to it.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin nodded in amusement. “That’s cool.”

“Thanks,” Seungmin replied in slightly tiny voice, somewhat feeling embarrassed for no apparent reason. “Come,” he said, pulling Hyunjin along to a spot, near edge of the hill. He got down and seated himself on the ground. Hyunjin followed suit without further question. Their shoulders were touching and neither of them seemed to mind.

“Oh, wow,” Hyunjin expressed in awe, eyes widened in amazement watching the scenery right in front of him. “I didn’t realize we are already at the top of the hill.”

“It’s time,” Seungmin said after a moment, “Look at there. Between the two hills.”

He pointed to a direction and Hyunjin’s eyes followed. As the second ticked by, he saw the first ray of light flickered over the horizon. It was just in mere seconds the tip of the sun appeared in between the hills, casting a mellow orange glow. Hyunjin’s mouth gaped at the mesmerizing sight, suddenly forgetting how to breathe.

“It’s cool, right?” Seungmin asked, grinning excitedly.

“No,” Hyunjin teased, noticing the drop in Seungmin’s face from the corner of his eyes. He snickered knowingly. “This is beyond amazing! It’s magnificent.”

Seungmin’s lips curled into a bright smile again. _Tenfold brighter_. And that made Hyunjin’s heart warm and giddy.

“Really beautiful. I never get enough even when I see it often,” Seungmin muttered, admiring how the sun looked. Hyunjin turned his head to Seungmin direction. The latter was still looking ahead, watching the sunrise.

“You wanna know what’s more beautiful?” he asked, smile never left his lips. Seungmin turned to Hyunjin quickly.

“You don’t-”

“You.”

Crimson colour slowly started to spread around Seungmin’s cheeks after that, he was flattered and flustered. “It’s unfair you always get to say things like that first,” Seungmin whined, throwing his arms in air in annoyance. Hyunjin burst into a giddy laugh.

“You’re not quick enough,” he said, earning a pout from the younger boy. He smiled at the sight. “Thank you for today, Minnie,” he told, giving their linked hands a light squeeze. Their eyes find each other.

“It’s just another date,” Seungmin replied, smiling.

“It’s a meaningful date. Most probably the most memorable one I’ve ever had,” Hyunjin told.

He was sincere. The sincerest he had ever been in his whole life. As if time had been slow down, Hyunjin leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the younger’s cheek. It lasted only for mere seconds before he pulled away, finding the crimson red tinted on Seungmin’s cheeks get even darker. Hyunjin’s lips curled into a bright smile.

That was when he knew he had fallen in love.

Little did he know; their graduation day was due. Hyunjin slowly closed the bedroom’s door, idly dragged his feet to the bed, plopping himself on the soft bed. He let out a sigh and laid his body on the comfy bed, staring at the white ceiling with millions of thoughts running through his mind. He just had a celebration dinner for his graduation day with his parents; a day early because they were flying to Australia in the morning. His mother gave him an apologetic smile for not being able to be there with Hyunjin on his graduation day. Hyunjin just flashed a sad smile and said, “It’s okay. Dad’s work is far more important.” However, his father did not forget to gift him a brand-new car since he was basically an adult now.

Hyunjin’s thought was running wild when he felt a buzz in his pocket, indicating a text just come in. Sliding his hand into the pocket, he took out his smart phone. His eyes lighted up in excitement the moment he saw the sender, body jolting up in sitting position as his lips curled into a giddy grin, sliding opened the text.

From: Minnie

Hi :)

Hi :) What’s up

Uh…wanna see shooting star?

I’d love to! Is it a date?

If you say so.

It’s a date, then :> Where though?

Meet me at school rooftop. ASAP.

It could be their last date for all, and Hyunjin was gonna treasure every moment of it. Grinning from ear to ear, Hyunjin quickly grabbed his two favourite hoodies and sneaked out through the window of his bedroom. He could just walk out through the main door, not that his parents would notice, but he found it was more fun doing it this way. It got more thrill, he thought. With light steps, Hyunjin brought his heavy heart heading to the school, taking him fifteen minutes to reach the destination. His heart was pounding out of nervousness and excitement when he finally reached the school rooftop, slowly pushing the door and stepping outside.

It took him only mere seconds to find Seungmin lying on a mat spread neatly on the floor, wrapping his lower body in a baby blue blanket. Hyunjin glanced at the hoodies in his grip as he walked slowly toward the boy’s direction. He let out a quiet sigh, a little disappointed thinking they didn’t need his hoodies after all since Seungmin had brought a blanket. Hyunjin attempted to hide his hoodies at his back when Seungmin turned to him, waving at him excitedly. His eyes instantly spotted the hoodies in Hyunjin’s hands, quickly sitting up.

“I was hoping you would bring your hoodies. And you did!” Seungmin exclaimed, grinning giddily. “Give me,” he said as he made grabby hands toward Hyunjin, asking for one of the hoodies. Hyunjin’s heart immediately melted watching the way Seungmin acted. He had always thought the younger was cute, but he was especially cute tonight.

Hyunjin held the hoodies in both hands, letting them hanging in the air. “Which one?” he asked. He was holding a pink and a black hoodie. The colours were completely coincidental. “Pink or black?”

“Oh, please Jinnie. Your favourite colour is pink so give me the pink one,” Seungmin told, reaching for the pink hoodie, making Hyunjin a tad bit confused.

“Wait, what?” Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head a bit. “I thought you said pink is my favourite colour. So, I get to wear it, not you?”

Seungmin giggled heartily watching the confused Hyunjin. “Okay. Who’s your favourite person right now, at the moment?”

“You,” Hyunjin blurted out the answer, making Seungmin smiled even wider.

“And then what’s your favourite colour?” Seungmin asked.

“Pink,” Hyunjin replied, not sure what Seungmin was trying to achieve with the questions.

“So, aren’t you happy to see your favourite person wearing your favourite colour?” Seungmin stated, a wide soft smile stretched on his face.

“Oh, that’s right,” Hyunjin said. Realization hit him a bit too late. He gasped dramatically and covered his opened mouth. “Did you just con me into making confession?”

Seungmin giggled as he watched Hyunjin’s face turned crimson red due to embarrassment. He quickly patted the space next to his, telling the older to sit. Hyunjin finally got to look at the mat properly. “Are you sure it’ll fit both of us?”

“We’ll make it fit.” Seungmin smiled softly, stretching out a hand for Hyunjin to take, which the latter gladly reached for it, linking their fingers. They ended up lying close to each other, with Hyunjin’s right arm hugging tight the younger boy by the shoulder, Seungmin had his head laid on the older’s shoulder, arm rested on Hyunjin’s rising chest, legs tangling with each other under the baby blue blanket. Couldn’t say they were in most comfortable position but the warmth radiated from each other’s bodies made everything felt perfect, at least to them. Both of them had their eyes on the night sky, savouring the magnificent scenery.

“I can’t believe it’ll be 100 days since we dated in a few minutes. Time sure flies fast, huh?” Hyunjin’s heart dropped at the mention of 100 days. It reminded him to their incoming breakup. Or so he thought. He could feel his stomach churned uncomfortably. He wanted keep their relationship as it was. School’s sweetheart or not, he wanted to keep Seungmin for himself.

“Do you remember what I wrote when I asked you out three months ago?” Seungmin asked.

“Yeah I do.” Hyunjin’s throat felt dry all of sudden. His tears were threatening to fall any time soon but he tried hard to hold them back. It wasn’t the time to cry. Not in front of Seungmin. “You’ve asked me to date you exactly 100 days.”

Seungmin chuckled. His voice was light and happy. “It’s been wonderful 100 days, don’t you think?”

Hyunjin didn’t give any response to the younger’s question, instead he shifted his attention and stared at Seungmin longingly. He noticed Seungmin’s eyes, who were watching the night sky, were glistening brightly. As if he was _truly_ happy. _Was he happy to break up with him?_

“Hwang Hyunjin, thank you for allowing me to feel the feelings that I secretly yearned for within these three months. Thank you for putting up with me though I was sometimes annoying, childish, evil and the list goes on. It was really a blessing to date you. You made me feel so much things I’ve never imagined feeling. Your existence is probably the best gift I’ve ever gotten. You have completed my 19 years life.”

Hyunjin no longer could hold his tears. As much as he wanted to hold them longer, he couldn’t. The thought of losing Seungmin made his heart wailed, made his mind go haywire. He didn’t want to let Seungmin go. Not now, not when Hyunjin was in love with Seungmin.

“Look! It’s the shooting star we were-” Seungmin’s excitement died instantly when he turned to look at Hyunjin, eyes slowly widened, mouth slightly gaped in shock, when he noticed the falling tears on the boy’s face. “Oh, my God. Jinnie!” he called with concern tone in his voice, quickly sitting up to look at the older properly.

“Why are you crying?”

Seungmin gently cupped Hyunjin’s face with his both hands, wiping the tears away. But the tears didn’t stop. Not that easily. Seungmin pulled the boy up to sitting position, scooting even closer and wrapping his arms around his body, embracing him like there was no tomorrow. Hyunjin buried his face in the crook of Seungmin’s neck, sobbing quietly. He didn’t care if he ended up soaking Seungmin’s shirt at this point. Seungmin gently patted his back, letting Hyunjin cry in silent. When Hyunjin was finally calmed five minutes later, he raised his head and faced Seungmin.

“I look ugly, don’t I?” That was the first thing Hyunjin said after a moment of silence. Seungmin’s lips curled into a soft smile, hands reaching for the boy’s, squeezing them lightly. Hyunjin’s face was overall red. His eyes were slightly red and swollen but it wasn’t as bad. Seungmin raised his one hand up and placed it on Hyunjin’s cheek, wiping away the last streak of falling tear.

“You’re still beautiful,” Seungmin told sincerely, smile never left his face. Hyunjin let out a stiff chuckle at the compliment.

“Do you want to tell me why did you cry? Was I being too sentimental with my little speech that it touched the core of your heart?” Seungmin asked carefully, gazing at him with concern in his eyes. Hyunjin looked at him with sad eyes. It made Seungmin’s heart wince in pain.

“A part of it, yeah,” Hyunjin told, fiddling his fingers nervously. He paused and Seungmin waited. “I…I don’t want to break up with you. I want you. Like _really really_ want you. I really _like_ you.”

There, Hwang Hyunjin said it.

Seungmin’s eyes grew wider when he heard what Hyunjin said, a mixed of surprise and excitement. “I know,” Seungmin said, smile reaching his ears, eyes turning into crescents. He was glad to hear that from Hyunjin. It made his heart bloomed in happiness. “Who says I’m breaking up with you?”

Hyunjin’s gloomy expression was replaced with a perplexed one. “…. what?” he stuttered, blinking his eyes profusely.

“I never intend to let you go. Not ever.”

“Then, the 100 days? Wasn’t it a dare?”

“Who said it was a dare? Bet no one did actually.” Seungmin let out a hearty laugh with open mouth, showing his set of teeth. “The 100 days were just a challenge for me to make you fall for me. And it worked. Perfectly. Even if it doesn’t work, I’ll find ways to extend some more days, until it truly works.”

“That means…you like me too?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “Why would I date you if I don’t like you? Of course, I like you, silly.”

_I love you, even. For two years._

Hyunjin blinked his eyes several times, mixed of surprise and confusion. He was silent for a moment, eyes gazing at Seungmin like the latter was his world. “You...love me?”

Seungmin gasped, eyes slightly widened. “Did I say that out loud...?”

Hyunjin nodded, and Seungmin literally face palmed for blurting that out. “Wasn’t supposed to say that until at least our sixth month,” he mumbled, burying his face in his palms in embarrassment. Shade of red started to fire in his ears.

“Minnie, do you really mean it?” Hyunjin asked. His voice was _tiny_. As if he didn’t believe what he had heard. Or rather he wasn’t confident if he heard it right. Seungmin looked up from his palms to meet Hyunjin’s glistening eyes. He inhaled sharply, realizing Hyunjin was serious about his question. He wasn’t about to make Hyunjin cry again, not because of him. Quickly he reached for the boy’s hands, caressing the top of his hands with his thumbs in circle. He gazed and smiled softly. Seungmin eagerly nodded.

“I mean it. I’ve loved you since tenth grade,” he admitted sheepishly. He didn’t stop however. “You were already beautiful then. And popular.” He chuckled. “You were kind to me once and I’ve liked you since then. You are kind but you don’t really show it. Most people don’t notice but I did. Your silent kindness was why I managed to keep my liking for you for two years. Every time you were in relationship, I was envious and pretty hurt. Though I know you weren’t serious at all, given your infamous title. I wanted you but I wasn’t ready to pursue a relationship. I only asked you out when I was truly ready. And I was, three months ago. I was determined to make you mine, whatever it takes. And now, you’re mine.”

Seungmin’s lips curled up into the biggest smile, eyes crinkling into crescent moon, hands slowly reaching to cup Hyunjin’s face. “Hwang Hyunjin. I love you,” he whispered, leaning in and closing the gap between them. Hyunjin’s breath hitched when their lips met. Seungmin’s lips were softer than he had imagined, and he tasted strawberry. His eyes fluttered close and Hyunjin kissed him back, gently placing his hands on the younger’s waist.

(“When did you realize that I started to like you?” Hyunjin asked, having Seungmin in his arms as they were lying down continued to watch the night sky. He turned to look at the younger boy, bringing his finger up and tracing Seungmin’s jaw line softly and slowly. He just loved seeing the boy’s side profile.

“Mm...when you started calling me Seungminnie,” Seungmin told, lips curled into a fond smile.

Hyunjin blinked a few times. “Uh I already like you then? I didn’t even realize.”

“We were never on nickname basis. But, you started it. Besides, it was the same day we cuddled for the first time,” Seungmin mentioned, face turning slight crimson red. Hyunjin, too, felt the heat spreading quickly on his face.

“I couldn’t help. Your body was really cold and I kinda wanted to do that. Glad I did.”

“Glad you did. Anyway, happy hundredth day, Hwang Hyunjin.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Fuh can't believe you actually finish reading it. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed because I really enjoyed writing despite my lack skill in writing and vocabulary *huff*! I would appreciate it if you could leave some comments.


End file.
